De castillos de arena y atardeceres
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion Un adorable encuentro entre Sasuke y Hinata de niños. Un muy leve SasuHina. De insanely-normal.


**DE CASTILLOS DE ARENA Y ATARDECERES**

Por "**insanely-normal"**

**_ooo_**

"¡Hey, Sasuke!. ¡Mamá dice que tengo que llevarte al parque!" Un Sasuke de seis años desvio la vista de la imagen que estaba coloreando "¿De-De verdad?. ¿Quieres decir ahora?" Itachi le siseo. "Duh, enanito. Vamonos" Agarro al pequeño hyper Sasuke del cuello. Cuando salieron afuera, este estaba corriendo como un pequeño maniaco.

"¡Oooh, Onii-chan, miiiraaa aqui!. ¡UNA ROCA!". Itachi permanecio ignorante, mientras ojeaba un pequeño libro, que le habia prestado cierto shinobi de pelo plateado. Sasuke, emocionado, señalaba a varios objetos, tales como un hongo, un calcetin abandonado, y una ardilla muerta. "¡Onii-chan!. ¡Mira a todas las hormigas!" miraba a las minusculas criaturas con tal fascinacion que Itachi no pudo evitar caminar hacia él —para pegarle en la cabeza y pisar a las hormigas.

"¡Gracias, Onii-chan!" dijo un ahora feliz Sasuke, saboreando un chupetin de uva. Itachi gruño, ya que habia usado la mitad de su dinero para conseguir que dejara de llorar por las hormigas (Sasuke les hizo un funeral.)

Caminaron cerca del area de juegos. "Ahora vete, shoo," dijo Itachi impacientemente mientra empujaba a Sasuke. Este miro a su hermano con inseguridad. "Er...¿Onii-chan?. ¿No-no vas a jugar conmigo?" Itachi lo miro con recelo. "No. Tu vas a jugar con esos otros enanos, no conmigo. ¡AHORA VETE!"

Sasuke titubeo, mientras trotaba hacia los otros niños. Permanecio de pie nerviosamente, y se puso mas nervioso cuando dos niñas, una de pelo rosa y una rubia, se reian tontamente y lo señalaron. Los otros niños estaban riendo, empujandose, y poniendose el pie uno a otro.

Él agacho la cabeza y empezó a caminar. "¿Y si no les agrado?" continuo preguntandose. Estaba a punto de ir al tobogan cuando noto a una pequeña niña de pelo azul marino que ausentemente echaba arena dentro de un balde amarillo. "¡Tal vez deba jugar con ella!" pensó mientras se dirigia hacia donde esta se encontraba.

"¡Hola!" dijo inesperadamente Sasuke mientras se sentaba enfrente suyo. La niña parpadeo y sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente. "¡Tiene ojos blancos!" Pensó Sasuke. "¡GENIAL!". Ella agacho la cabeza y suspiro "Hola." Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y fruncio el ceño. "¿Que ocurre?"

"L-los otros chicos no quieren jugar conmigo, por... por..." ella suspiro. "...mis ojos. Yo...Yo soy tan fea." Sasuke ahogo un grito. "¡Tu no eres rara!. ¡Eres muy, muy linda!" La pequeña lo miro y se sonrojo ligeramente. Luego solto una risita. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente. A él como que le gustaba cuando ella se reia. "¡Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke!" le dijo mientras le extendia una mano regordeta. "¡Yo- Yo soy Hyuga Hinata!" Se dieron las manos. "¡Vamos a contruir un castillo de arena!"

Hinata y Sasuke compartieron el balde y crearon...bueno, muchos horribles montones. Pero igual se divirtieron imaginando que esos bultos eran los castillos de hermosas princesas donde las salchichas atacaban a las bolas de queso(1) (Sasuke tenia una especie de imaginacion surreal.)

Los dos jugaron y jugaron. Despues de la construccion del castillo de arena, tomaron turnos para empujarse uno al otro en las hamacas. A continuacion, conocieron a un nuevo chico –un travieso bromista llamado Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke y Hinata no entendian porque los otros chicos no lo querian, especialmente esas dos chicas que Sasuke habia visto antes. Descubrieron que Naruto era en realidad un chico muy divertido, y este les conto chistes -algunos no eran para que los escucharan niños de seis años.

Y asi el trio jugo una partida de mancha(2), riendose y corriendo tan felices que atrajeron la atencion de algunos otros chicos, como una chica que tenia dos rodetes en la cabeza y un chico con unas cejas realmente gruesas. Luego un chico regordete y uno que parecia algo perezoso, con una colita, tambien se les unieron. Corrieron y jugaron cuando la mitad de ellos o tenia que ir a casa o tenia que ir a cazar insectos.

Cuando solo quedaron Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, jugaron al Reino, donde el apuesto Principe Sasuke tenia que salvar a la Princesa Hinata de un rubio y gruñon dragon Naruto. Luego se aburrieron de eso y hallaron insectos y otras criaturas.

El trio se reia mientras se dirigian a la fuente de agua. Cuando Naruto estaba por tomar un sorbo, un joven con una colita se les acerco. "Hey amiguito," dijo el hombre, agachandose para despeinar las puntas rubias de Naruto. "Hey Iruka-aniki!" exclamo el pequeño. Iruka sonrió mientras se incorporaba. "Muy bien, Naruto, tengo que llevarte a casa." Él niño hizo un puchero. "Awww, pero lo estoy pasando muy bien!" Iruka suspiro. Las palabras correctas en el tono correcto resolverian esta batalla.

"Muy bien Naruto, hagamos un trato. Si vamos a casa ahora, te comprare un poco de ramen de cerdo **Y** te traere de vuelta mañana. ¿Trato?" Naruto sonrió.

"¡Seguro que si!". Se volvio hacia su nuevos amigos y su sonrisa se desvanecio ligeramente.

"Lo siento muchachos, pero me tengo que ir a casa." Hinata se entristecio un poco. "Va-vas a volver mañana, Naruto-chan?" Él sonrió luminosamente. "No te preocupes, Hinata-chan!. ¡Me vas a ver aqui! OK¡adios chicos!" Les saludo con la mano a los dos y se alejo con su aniki al bar de ramen Ichiraku.

Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron un poco mas, aunque la mayoria de los niños ya se habia ido. Sasuke comenzo a caminar para ir a las hamacas una vez mas pero Hinata le tomo las mano. "Sasuke-chan... ¿Te quedarias conmigo a ver el atardecer?" "¡Hai!"

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto y miraron al frente. "¿No es bonito?" Murmuro Hinata, sus ojos blancos como la leche pegados al ocaso. Sasuke asintio. Ellos estaban sentados en tan pura serenidad que ninguno habló. Despues de un rato, la suave voz de Hinata rompio el silencio.

"¿Sasuke-chan...nosotros...nosotros somos amigos? Tu y Naruto-chan son de los pocos chicos que me han hablado."

Sasuke no dijo nada por un momento, y luego dijo...

"No."

Hinata dejo de observar y se volvio a mirarlo con una mirada incredula. "¡Qu-Que! Pe-pero..." Entonces Sasuke se giro hacia ella con la sonrisa mas tonta en su cara y le dijo, "Nosotros no somos amigos, somos los MEJORES AMIGOS!" y le agarro la mano.

"Los mejores amigos por siempre."

OWARI

**_ooo_**

Uh...si, es algo meloso. Espero que no demasiado... De cualquier forma, sean tan amables en hacer click en esa pequeña cosita con apariencia de caja que dice review¿Okay?. ¡Muchos besos a mi koibito!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la traductora:

(1)Tipicos cheeseballs, creo que tambien son conocidos como chizitos

(2)En realidad el juego es "tag", no estoy muy segura de si esta es la mejor traducción, pero me parece que por sus reglas se parece a la mancha.

¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste esta pequeña traducción. El fic original esta en la seccion de historias favoritas en mi perfil, y la autora muy gentilmente accedio a dejarme publicar la traducción, asi que ¡Muchas Gracias "insanely-normal"!.

LdC


End file.
